


Kitten Eyes

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cats, Fluff, Healing, M/M, Pining, Pining Lance (Voltron), Pre-Relationship, cause im all about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: Shiro's got a special someone in his life and apartment now and Lance doesn't know how to handle it.





	Kitten Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFullmidgetAlchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFullmidgetAlchemist/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, my dear C! <3 <3 <3
> 
> Man, so it's been like. forever. And we're not in the snk fandom anymore and while I love listening to you talk about your boys, I do not know them well enough to write about them. I hope our shared voltron will have to do. You still remember who Shiro and Lance are, yes? Yes, good. Well, so I guess I have the best thing for you. Characters we both share and _cats_. Surely at least one of these will make the gift enough for you. 
> 
> Jokes aside, I really do hope you like it, sweetheart. Love you always.

                Now this just isn’t fair. Lance has been doing pretty well with keeping his crush under the wraps and everything, but this? This is just too much.

 

                When Pidge’d suggested that Shiro get a cat, Lance should have known that would turn out to be a conspiracy against him. Guised under the idea of helping him heal and making his apartment a little less empty – and yeah, Lance knows he’s taking this a little too personally. It’s just, from the second he’d walked in to see them curled up together on the couch, Shiro with an expression of pleasant shock on his face, Lance’s chest has been aching. It’s just too much.

 

                Her name is Oreo and she’s a little gray and white Sphynx who loves to buddle up as close to someone’s core as she can. As much as Shiro says it’s for his warmth, she will rub up against his legs in hello, and doesn’t even mind the touch of his prosthetic, even if she shivers sometimes at it’s chilly touch.  She’s awfully chatty too, and every time she purrs (loud enough to be heard across the room if it’s quiet), she’ll draw out a faint smile from Shiro, and each time she chirps at him, he’ll imitate the sound right back at him.

 

                (He’s been caught watching these interactions a few times too many, if the videos the others have sent them mean anything. They aren’t just videos of Shiro himself, either, and will sometimes include Lance himself, just staring, awkwardly. He tells them to shove off, but tends to download the former to his phone, but nobody else has to know that.)

 

                If she wasn’t already perfect enough to break Lance’s heart – Shiro’s a wonderful cat owner. Which, of course he is, but. He picks a breed of cat that takes so much care, and he does splendidly with it. He even has a schedule down for all of her weekly cleanings (her ears, her claws, her coat), all of which _Lance_ knows about because he’s been over often enough to sometimes catch the clockwork.

 

                He cleans out any dirt from under her claws and around her paws. In the beginning she struggled with him, so he started to sing her to, in a soft, soothing voice, often low enough that Lance couldn’t hear the actual verses, but in a way that would reminiscence with his childhood, and all the adults he looked up to singing to him to calm him down. Then, he gently swipes through her ears with a cotton ball, careful to get out all the earwax, but not too harshly to damage her ears. And then it’s the bath, which she’s used to, even if it’s clear she’s not the biggest fan.

 

                And then, even after he’s dried her off completely and thoroughly, he puts her in a bathrobe. It’s a white and yellow one with images of rubber ducks on it, one that Lance is sure it came from a doll or was originally made for someone’s child. _Human_ child. It even has a little hood on it, which he tucks on, being sure not to flatten her ears against her head. There are many photos on _everyone’s_ phones of her in this particular robe.

 

                And then, if she’s still a little cold, he’ll hold her to his chest, no matter what he’s doing. She’s so well taken care for, and if one judged by the purrs she’d give him in return, she knows it.

 

                “Hey, Lance?” Shiro’s voice breaks him from his enteral suffering of being in the state of pining. He rests a hand on Oreo and she pushes into it, purring racketing up a notch. “Could you hold her for a moment? I need to head to the bathroom.”

 

                He nods pretty much immediately, and helps her settle into his lap when Shiro scoops her up as he stands up off the couch. She opens her eyes to watch it happen, but doesn’t bother moving more than she needs to get comfortable. She does watch Shiro until he’s out of her eyesight and then shifts her gaze onto Lance for a few seconds before going back to her light slumber.

 

                “I can’t really hate you, though,” he thinks aloud once he hears the bathroom door close, stroking over her skin, soft and not at all oily, meaning Shiro must have went over her with a wet wipe earlier. She flicks her tail out once in response to his voice and he can’t help the fact that his next words come out in what Hunk dubs _the baby voice_ , “You’re too sweet. Too good to him for that.”

 

                Knowing that he’s talking to her, she chirps back a reply, even if she doesn’t open her eyes, and he already knows he’s giving her that same faint smile that Shiro does. He’s not even going to bother caring about it – he can’t.

 

                A minute later, Shiro comes back and sits on the couch again, this time closer. He doesn’t reach to move Oreo back into his lap, but instead leans close enough that their shoulders brush every time he gives her a full body stroke. He doesn’t say a thing about the smile that inches larger on Lance’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays, everyone. go snuggle a cat


End file.
